


Angel Watch Over Me

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Ignis Scientia, Guardian Angels, M/M, Self-Indulgent, wing fic, winged!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Escaping death is a miracle of its own, but even more so if he returns suddenly with wings on his back.





	Angel Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me why i wrote this  
> Purely self indulgent  
> Theres plenty winged ignis to go around  
> But I don’t think there’s been a bottom winged ignis yet (i think?)  
> So allow this loser to be the first bottom angel iggy  
> Edited haphazardly  
> Not beta-ed

Feathers.

 

It was the first thing Noctis saw after begging the crystal- begging Luna- to help him protect his friends and the one he loves the most, currently held in his arms. Ignis wincing back to life and making a strangled groan brought him all the comfort that outshined the hell they stood in. 

 

The wings that gradually materialized upon Ignis’s back were warm white and accented with silver and gold. They moved and folded to accommodate Noct’s supporting arm on Ignis’s back. He was no heavier despite the size of the wings, not that Noctis paid any mind to. He simply stared in awe and heartfelt realization that Ignis had been a guardian seraph all this time.

 

He woke up the next day, thinking it was all a beautiful dream and that they were all still on their way to Gralea. He would sit up and look around to notice they are still board the magitek airship Ravus primarily relies on to get to places. 

 

No. 

 

Last night, they found refuge in the vacated rooms of Zegnautus and he curled up next to his winged lover to sleep for the night. 

 

Just one more night to be with Ignis before he gives in to the pull of the crystal. 

 

Gladiolus and Prompto deemed it a more considerate choice if they chose a different room nearby to rest. They knew Noctis would want a bit of privacy for the night, especially after reuniting with the lover he was afraid to be dead before they even reached the gates to this place. 

 

The Shield made sure their phones were still working and can receive messages before excusing himself and Prompto for the evening.

 

They are finally left alone.

 

There he lay, pressed against Ignis’s side, feeling every slow inhale and exhale. He felt Ignis stir and he watched as an immaculate wing roll over and drape over his body like a blanket. As if the arm already holding Noctis as close as possible wasn’t enough, there is the warmth of the wing to keep him near. 

 

Noctis raised a hand to feel along the feathers, internally gasping at how much softer they felt than they looked. Ignis made a tiny sound in his sleep as if reacting to Noct’s touches along his wing. Noctis looked up at his lover’s angelic face and craned his neck to lightly give a lingering peck at Ignis’s lips. 

 

His angel stirred this time, groaning softly. Noctis watched those green eyes flutter open and focus on him.

 

“Hi,” Noct mumbled with a smile.

 

Ignis smiled back and pressed his lips on his prince’s forehead. He whispered, “Hello, darling.” 

 

Hearing Ignis’s endearment to him was nothing new, but it always made his heart flutter. Hearing something so familiar, he suddenly felt even safer than ever despite the situation and place they are currently sleeping in. The arm he had around Ignis’s middle constricted in a loving squeeze as he came back up to kiss Ignis. 

 

And when their lips touched, Ignis kept a gentle hand on Noctis’s cheek, smoothing away the stray pieces of hair that clung to his face and tucking them behind Noctis’s ear. 

 

Noct moved, taking Ignis’s wing with him and it slid against his side.

 

“Oh, apologies,” Ignis chuckled, breaking away for only a moment. 

 

“Nah, it’s fine” Noctis laughed, “It’s really soft though.” The prince ran the back of his hand along the fluffier feathers and Ignis stretches the wing a little to show Noctis the rest.

 

“Wow..,” Noctis gasped, eyes following the ways the feathers fanned  outwards, “Your wings are huge..!” 

 

Ignis looked at Noctis with a lonesome smile gracing his lips. “I never thought I would get to show you.”

 

Noct’s smile faltered and he looked down at Ignis with suddenly a sad face. “What do you mean?”

 

Ignis sighed and laced his arms around his lover’s neck to pull him down for a soft embrace. 

 

“It felt like my time has come,” Ignis said to the ceiling, voice trembling in the slightest, “After I fought Ardyn and the ring decided that my last minutes would be me in the same room as the crystal, I felt myself fading. I felt at peace, even though my body said otherwise- I was burning all over.” 

 

Noctis could feel a painful lump forming in his throat and he held his breath as Ignis continued.

 

“Everything became a blur, darling,” Ignis said as he ran a hand through Noct’s hair, “I felt weightless and I sprouted wings- these wings holding you now like a blanket. I waited in the silence for a call- my calling. Even though fate decided the last time I saw you was lying unconscious in Altissia, I was ready.” Ignis winced, feeling absolutely terrible for admitting the last three words. Noctis swallowed and let a tear slide down, over his nose, and onto Ignis’s shirt. 

 

“But then I heard you, Noct,” Ignis said, voice breaking a little, “When you cried out, I saw as light came to me and I was suddenly awake again with my heart hammering in my chest. Your face being the first that I saw, I never felt any happier to be with you.” The arms around Noctis, tightened. Noctis bowed his head, face breaking as he let a few more tears quietly spill. His hand over Ignis’s chest curled to a fist, clutching his lover’s shirt.

 

“Oh, Speccy,” Noctis sobbed through a clogged nose. He pressed his lips over Ignis’s chest, kissing over his lover’s heart. Noctis felt every hard throb against his lips and he kissed again, desperate to feel more of Ignis here and now. 

 

He looked up and Ignis was looking down at him with a wobbly smile and watery eyes

 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis murmured, thumbing away Noctis’s trails of tears, “I made you cry.” 

 

The prince nosed at Ignis’s palm, kissing it a number of times, kissing his fingertips and then the scar left by the Lucii. Ignis let him despite how sensitive the healing flesh was.

 

Noctis looked into his eyes again before crawling over Ignis and kissing the small scar that graced his left eyebrow and then the other, bigger scar over his right eye. Noct pecked the diagonal one over his lover’s nose before meeting Ignis’s lips once more. 

 

Ignis captured his face with gentle hands, keeping their lips together, wanting to pour every bit of love in his heart into the kiss. Noctis let out a startled groan but he was immediately returning every bit affection to the only man he loved. 

 

His tongue graced Ignis’s bottom lip and he was immediately given way for. Lips slotted feverishly, tongues touched and swirled. 

 

Wings graced his sides, touches literally feather-light and Noctis felt his heart again go aflutter. His knees brought themselves further forward, pressing against the backs of Ignis’s shapely thighs. Legs parted for the prince and he let a portion of his weight settle on top of his lover. 

 

“I want you, Ignis,” he whispered in between kisses. His lover moaned, leg hitching to hug his hip. 

 

“Then take me, darling.” Ignis breathlessly pleaded beneath him. It was then Noctis’s turn to moan.

 

He fiercely kissed Ignis, feeling himself teeter close to the edge of insanity for every shy and gentle tug Ignis gives his hair. Noctis kissed along the corners of Ignis’s lips before descending down to his jaw and neck. He bit down and sucked on the warm flesh, earning himself a startled but delighted gasp. 

 

Ignis was already looking away, exposing as much of his neck as he can to Noctis, perhaps wanting a few more marks where it’s visible. Noctis took pleasure in giving two more little bruises to accompany the first. He kissed the skull pendant, watching it glimmer along to the beat of Ignis’s heart- a moment’s distraction before Ignis began to fumble for the buttons keeping his shirt together. Noctis was quick to lend a hand.

 

“Wait,” Noctis breathed, “Your wings..”

 

“Ah,” Ignis softly responded as he sat up and turned slightly. Noctis leaned back to dodge the wing that was trying to avoid him. The wings simply went through Ignis’s shirt like a ghost. He can see where they fade slightly before disappearing under the fabric.

 

“It’s like a glitch,” Noctis said, watching as Ignis shrugged the shirt just off his shoulders. The passing of the fabric did not bother Ignis’s wings at all. Noctis pulled the shirt down just enough to see where wing and flesh met. He kissed along the tiny feathers, feeling and hearing Ignis shudder and groan.  _ Sensitive _ , he thought.

 

Grinning, Noctis gingerly nudged a folded wing to the side so that Ignis can face him again. He was back on Ignis’s lips as he pushed him to lay back down onto the pillows. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Noctis murmured as he resumed his descent down Ignis’s heaving chest, “Somehow you came back to me. And now I wish for time to just stop a moment so I can be with you just a little longer.”

 

“Darling..,” Ignis said in a shuddering breath, lost for words. He kept carding his fingers through Noct’s hair. His lover’s lips latched onto a nipple, fingers playing with the other. Ignis mewled once he felt teeth pull in the slightest before letting a tongue languidly swirl around the tip. 

 

Noctis kissed down his the planes of his abdomen, generously suckling at random places where skin would allow itself to be caught by a fierce pair of lips. A tongue probed into his navel and Ignis keened, arching slightly and shuddering at the hot breaths Noctis would exhale. He twisted once and Noctis began to generously leave marks along his jutting hips, hands holding him in place while he squirmed. His wings folded and unfolded, twitching along with Ignis’s moans. One wing touched along Noctis’s arm as if to offer gratitude.

 

When chin met cold belt, Noct nosed at the feather tickling his cheek and refused the assistance of Ignis’s hands while he undid the buckle. Noctis kissed along the smooth planes of Ignis’s lower abdomen as he began to pull on the pants’ waistline. Iggy raised his hips just enough to grant Noct a smooth pull. 

 

Already there was a small wet spot forming through Ignis’s boxers. Noctis was too weak to fight the urge and he tenderly kissed the fabric hugging the underside of Iggy’s length. He felt it twitch and much of his blood was already going straight to his own dick. 

 

Noctis kept kissing up and down Ignis’s straining cock, listening to every bit of his lover’s mewling and soft prayers to his name. He can feel Ignis needing something more and he wasn’t about to deny Ignis anything. He pulled his own pants down as well just enough to let his own cock out in the wind, ignoring its twitches for attention. Noct’s fingers then curled at the elastic waistband of Ignis’s underwear and tugged. Ignis’s wings folded tightly and he immediately lifted his hips again, haphazardly pressing his groin to Noct’s face and gasped. 

 

Ignis’s cock sprung free from it’s restraints and it lay against Ignis’s stomach, hard, twitching and leaking at the tip. Noctis wet his lips as he reached for Iggy before running an indolent tongue from the bottom and slowly reaching the tip. Ignis shuddered, fingers still carding through his lover’s hair but trembling. Noctis then took him into the wet warmth of his mouth, wrenching a pitiful gasp out of Ignis. 

 

He stroked Ignis in time of each bob of his head. Ignis piteously arched and twisted before him, no longer caring how increasingly desperate Noctis’s name sounded through his lips.

 

Noct minutely waved his hand through the armiger, extracting the lone packet of lube. Ignis quietly whined in relief and his tensed up wings relaxed upon hearing the familiar sound of Noct tearing through the corner of a sachet. The hand stroking him disappeared. 

 

Iggy’s whine tugged at Noctis’s heartstrings as he made haste to coat the first finger with lube while eyeing Ignis’s entrance, pink and fluttering. He kissed the inside of Ignis’s thigh, cooing. 

 

“Just a little longer, Speccy,” Noctis gently murmured as his lubed finger circled Ignis’s hole and pushed inside. As if understandingly, wings came up to embrace and cocoon Noctis, enveloping him in pleasant warmth. Ignis wiggled and pushed against his finger and Noctis began to probe. Immediately, a second finger was added, curling to find the small bundle of nerves inside that made Ignis curl his toes and limbs turn to jelly. 

 

Upon Ignis wantonly keening as he found the spot, Noctis lubed himself munificently, emptying the entire packet onto his hand and gave himself a few calculated tugs. Ignis parted his wings so that he can further spread his legs open for Noctis. His prince properly positioned himself between Ignis’s legs, kissing the patient man before him as he lined up against his waiting entrance. 

 

“Ignis..,” he exhaled breathlessly as he pushed himself inside in a single thrust. He let out a grunt upon sheathing himself entirely. 

 

“Noct!-“ Iggy cried out at the sudden, delightful intrusion. Ignis’s wings came back around him, holding him tightly. He arched, chest pressing flush against Noctis, legs hitching to keep his prince close. His hands scrambled for purchase, fingers splayed on either side of Noct’s back. His sleeves strained against his flexing arms as he held onto Noctis for dear life. 

 

“You okay, Iggy?” Noctis asked, panting against Ignis’s lips. Noct let out a guttural groan as he felt the man’s slick tight heat squeezing around him. He fears he may not last very long.

 

“Yes, Noctis..! Darling-,” Ignis whimpered almost unintelligibly, raggedly breathing and threw his head back. His wings and legs around Noctis hugged tighter, “Please..!” 

 

Then and there, Noctis immediately began his steady thrusting, breaths short and quick. Ignis shamelessly moaned and gasped in time with Noctis ramming inside of him. His wings were stiff and barely brushed against Noct’s shoulders as he kept on thrusting. 

 

The prince then buried his face in the crook of Ignis’s neck, panting against the feverish skin and biting down as if to restrain and keep himself from crying out. By his ear, Ignis breathed and groaned with abandon, one hand coming up to keep Noct’s head where it is. Noctis felt feathers brushing his hair and he pulled away, extracting himself, heart immediately breaking at Ignis’s sob of protest. 

 

“Turn around,” Noctis said under his breath and Ignis quickly and quietly obeyed, ass unprovokedly in the air, presenting himself to his prince. Noctis groaned at the sight before him and, without thinking, bit down on a soft cheek. Ignis mewled and looked over a wing as Noctis promptly lined himself up again to Ignis’s entrance. Noctis became one with him again in one harsh thrust. 

 

Ignis braced himself against the pillows as Noctis resumed his thrusting unrestrained and suddenly fast. 

 

Noctis eyed Ignis’s graceful back, following the gentle curve of his spine. He lowered his face between where the wings met skin and sucked along the heated flesh. Wings flexed and twitched with each kiss aimed for the smaller, finer feathers. Small marks soon covered Ignis’s back and he squeezed around his prince as a thank you. 

 

“M-More-!” Ignis begged while struggling to find a voice in between frantic breaths and moans; more biting, more of this- more of everything. 

 

Noctis dodged a wing as he languidly caressed the underside of Ignis’s thigh before hoisting it up over his shoulder, handling a portion of Ignis’s weight. Not that he minded. He’d handle anything for his angel. He began thrusting with the new angle and rammed harshly against the man’s prostate. He suddenly tore a loud cry out of Ignis.

 

“Noctis-!” Ignis wailed, clawing for the pillows and covers as he lay on his side, arching. He reached for himself, hopelessly stroking in rhythm of their coming together while tears welled in his eyes. Feathers ruffled as Ignis shuddered, suddenly knowing his release was very close. 

 

“I-I’m.. close… Iggy..!” Noctis grunted, sucking the skin of Ignis’s inner thigh, giving another mark.

 

“Wi-With me, D-Darling..!” Ignis sobbed, stroking himself a little faster. Noctis bent forward, kissing Ignis in desperation as they both chased their impending release.

 

“You’re-.. close too.. -yeah?” Noctis breathlessly huffed against Ignis’s lips. He slotted their mouths together, kisses very messy and abandoned recklessly.

 

“Mmm!” Ignis whimpered pitifully against Noct’s lis, eyes squeezing shut and mouth parting to let their tongues touch again. Noct used his free hand to wrap around Iggy’s and began stroking with him. Iggy let out a broken moan and his wings curled again as he teetered over the edge.

 

“Come for me, Ignis,” Noctis growled and all hope was lost for the seraph. 

 

“Noct-!” Ignis cried out, head thrown back and back arching to a graceful angle as he spilled himself onto the sheets, his stomach, and Noct’s hand. His wings have stiffened up and stayed frozen, unmoving

 

Noctis spilled himself inside Ignis, not even a moment before Ignis did. And he rode out his own orgasm with thrusts suddenly slow but hard. For each fierce thrust, he coated Iggy’s insides to the brim in thick white ribbons- nearly overflowing. 

 

For the longest few minutes, the world stopped spinning. And nothing else mattered except for the angel currently catching his breath beneath him. His leg hung limply over Nocts shoulder. After one final, lingering thrust, Noctis slowly maneuvered the leg over his shoulder to settle on the crook of his arm. He gently kissed Ignis as he slowly eased him from his side and onto his back. The wing slipped beneath Ignis’s shoulder so that both wings have returned to either side, letting Ignis comfortably lay back down. 

 

Noctis tilted his head to the other side, still kissing Ignis and loving how pliable Ignis’s lips suddenly are. Slowly he pulled out and Iggy softly moaned as he felt Noct’s seed trying to ooze out. 

 

Ignis broke the kiss to peck at Noct’s forehead and pull him close, wings returning to their protective embrace. And for a whole minute, he just lay holding his darling, his whole world. 

  
  


Noctis was about to just use the hand towel he found in the small bathroom provided for the living quarters they took shelter in, but he figured he could just use his tongue. So he propped himself up by the elbows and laved his tongue along the parts of Ignis’s belly smeared by his seed.

 

Ignis blushed, closing his eyes and tilting his head away, hoping Noct wouldn’t notice and prod at him for reacting like this. 

 

Noctis saw everything and he looked down to hide his endearing grin. He looked around and retrieved the boxers barely hanging onto the foot of the bed. He patted Ignis’s leg.

 

His angel still refused to look while Noct eased the boxers onto him and Noct never stopped grinning. He tucked himself away before crawling above Ignis and laying on top. 

 

“Hey,” he mumbled, chin resting in the valley of Ignis’s chest.

 

The angel looked at him with those brilliant green eyes again and Noctis pecked his lips.

 

“I love you,” Noct whispered.

 

“And I you,” Ignis whispered back and kissed his hair.

 

“You okay?” Noctis asked the chest his cheek was resting on. A hand came up to comb through his hair. He heard Ignis hum something along the lines of a ‘yes’.

 

“Watcha thinkin’ about?”

 

“Sleeping,” Ignis said with a slow sigh. Noctis suddenly felt like yawning too. But he fought the urge as Ignis added, “I am also thinking about tomorrow.” 

 

_ Right.  _ Noctis didn’t say anything for a long while like he was waiting for Ignis to fall asleep already. 

 

“Well,” Noct began, as he reached for the thin blanket and pulled it over the both of them, “Whatever happens, I know you’ll be watching over me.” He looked up with a smirk. “Like the angel you are.” 

 

Noct felt Ignis’s stomach deflate under him as he huffed a chuckle. “I certainly feel that I will be able to, darling. In some way or another, I will watch over you.” 

 

“How long do you think I’ll be in that crystal for?” Noctis asked, recalling Ignis reveal details about visions several hours ago. He really just can’t wrap his brain around the probability he’s going to he gone for a while. Cramped in a dingy crystal, are they serious? 

 

Ignis didn’t say anything as he embraced Noctis, feeling a bit sleepy. 

 

“Only tomorrow will tell, darling. But I will watch over you, always.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are apreciated   
> _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
